A Dance of Misunderstandings
by koolcheekyfrog
Summary: One-shot: Gokudera and Yamamoto lost a bet with Hibari, now they suffer the consequences and repercussions. 8059, mention of 6927. Boyxboy citrusy.


**A/N: My first fanfic, go me! I did this last year sometime, at the end, decided to post it now because... sorry no reason. **

**Anyway, I don't own nothing except the plot which is probably OOC for all involved.**

**Warnings: It Yaoi as in boyxboy, citrus-y, need I say anymore. Don't like don't read. Plain and Simple!**

* * *

"Yama...moto, stop. I can't go...again" Gokudera complained breathless. Tsuna, walking up the stairs to the roof of the school with a message from Reborn for his two guardians, stopped when he heard his right hand man's complaint.

"Come on. One more time? You'll be fine." He heard Yamamoto's voice and closed his ear against the door.

"I don't have as much...endurance...as you, baseball idiot" Gokudera panted.

"It's not as much as endurance, more like technique or skill" Yamamoto retorted.

"Of which I have none" Gokudera sounded like he got his breathing under control.

"That's why we're practising, so you can develop skill." Tsuna was blushing up to his ears when Kyoko came up the stairs wondering if he had done what he needed to.

"Tsu-kun, um are you done?" she asked curiously.

"No, you moron! I said stop!" Gokudera squealed. Kyoko turned her attention to the door and went to put her hand on the handle.

"What's up with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna snagged her wrist and pulled her below the window on the door. "Tsuna?"

"Stop! Don't touch me there!" Gokudera protested.

"But, I have to. You're the woman this time, next time we'll switch and I'll be the woman." Yamamoto explained.

"F-fine" Gokudera gave in.

"Alright, now shall we start then, on the count of three? 1, 2, 3" there was a pause for a few minutes, "don't look down, just look at my eyes"

"But it's hard!"

"Gokudera!"

"O-Okay"

"See your getting better, now get ready"

"Huh! Argh!" he yelped.

"I did warn you"

"What the hell, moron that hurt!"

"Stop hitting me, I'm sorry but you have to learn how to do that too"

"Well my ass hurts now"

"Well if you actually listened, it wouldn't"

"Well if you would be gentler I wouldn't have a sore ass now," there was a pause again "God, why are we doing this again?"

"Because we lost the bet, so we have to do it" Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, he swung open the door, completely red faced, with a blushing Kyoko behind his back. Gokudera was soothingly rubbing his tail bone as Yamamoto stood holding Gokudera's hand as the he got to his feet.

"Uh, hi, Tsuna, what's up? Kyoko, you ok?" Yamamoto looked at the red faced pair.

"Tenth!" Gokudera quickly straightened up and regretted it, "asshole, I will get you back for this?"

"Promise or a threat?" he smirked.

"Both" Gokudera smirked as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsuna blurted.

"Um you see we lost a bet with Hibari, when we got drunk last weekend and well now we have to dance for your birthday." Yamamoto explained.

"I can't believe you made us lose, idiot!" Gokudera yelled and Yamamoto blushed embarrassed.

"So what were you guys doing just then?" Kyoko questioned only a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh, Gokudera didn't know how to dance, so I was teaching him. I spun him to quick and he fell down." The bomber blushed and hit Yamamoto again. "What did you think we were doing?"

Tsuna blushed crimson all over his face and quickly stuttered, "I thought you guys were doing..." he cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable "...you know, it together." Gokudera was beet red but no one could tell if it was anger or embarrassment. Yamamoto burst out laughing at the three red faces.

"Gokudera and I...hahahaha...were having sex...Hahahaha. Is practically impossible considering he hates me" Yamamoto became serious, when he felt murderous intent being directed at him. "Isn't that right, Gokudera?" he turned around and saw the bomber had his head down. "Goku-" Gokudera punched him in the gut before fleeing down the stairs.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna and Kyoko called after him, but he ignored the two and kept running. Yamamoto just stared out the door _'What the hell was that about?'_ he remembered the smirk from before and the laughter they shared earlier, "Shit!" he cursed to himself. He took off after the bomber, "Yamamoto, class?"

"Make some excuse for us!" he called taking the steps two at a time. He searched throughout the school for the silver haired bomber but didn't find him. He quickly changed his shoes and took off for Gokudera's apartment, trying his phone along the way, not once did he pick up, rain starting to come down heavy.

He arrived at the door and rang the bell repeatedly until a very angry Gokudera opened. He took in the appearance of the very out of breath and soaked baseball idiot. He was tempted to slam the door in his face, but knew he was somehow nicer to the idiot and opened the door wider.

"In before you catch a cold, moron" Gokudera stepped out of the way to let Yamamoto in.

"Thank you, pardon the intrusion" he walked in and Gokudera shut the door behind him, leaning against it and lighting a cigarette.

"What are you doing here?" his question was muffled by the cigarette as he lit it. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to find the right words.

"I'm so sorry, Hayato." He paused "I didn't know you wanted to tell Tsuna about us. You vehemently denied that Tsuna know anything. So I thought we'd play it like always."

"It's been almost four years of hiding this from the Tenth!" Gokudera explained.

"I know! I don't want to lie to him anymore either, but why didn't you stop me!" he moved closer to Gokudera.

"Because, you were running your mouth, as usual!" Yamamoto stopped a few feet away now irate.

"But how am I supposed to know how you feel if you don't tell me. Not once have you said you love me, or even like me!" he yelled.

"I shouldn't have to tell you by now!" Gokudera cried. Yamamoto stood shocked, his amber eyes wide as he stared at his partner's glistening emerald. Gokudera put his head down and gripped his upper arm, cigarette burning between his fingers. "Not once have I denied you anything, these past four years. Even the times when I said you forced me, I was a willing participant. I thought you would have figured that out by now, baseball idiot" he mumbled, after a moment where he got no response from Yamamoto he continued "I suppose you could consider this a confession or whatever-" Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into his wet body and crashed their mouths together. Gokudera immediately responded. They broke for air and Yamamoto kissed away his tears. Gokudera smiled and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's waist, remembering he was dripping wet. "Go have a shower and warm up" he let go and turned to go into the kitchen.

"Join me?" Yamamoto offered, with a seductive smirk.

"Already had one" he winked and continued to the kitchen, setting two mugs on the counter, boiling the kettle and as soon as he heard the shower start running, he finally allowed his embarrassment to overrun him. His face went crimson and he practically melted into a puddle of pulsing goo on the floor, his heart rate rocketing past normal. He lied on the floor and shut his eyes hoping to calm his racing heart.

Gokudera opened his eyes slowly to notice that the sun had completely disappeared, he felt a heavy object across his waist and looked down to see a tan arm was gently holding on to his waist. He smiled and turned his head.

"Hey" Yamamoto smiled and kissed him softly. Gokudera groaned softly as he stretched his sleepy limbs.

"What time is it?" Yamamoto turned and reached for his watch.

"Just after seven" he turned back, "how was your sleep?" Gokudera snuggled closer.

"Good, I didn't realise I was that tired"

"It's understandable after pulling a few all-nighters, right?" Gokudera groaned again.

"How did you know?"

"Hmm, well two ashtrays full of cigarette butts are plenty of evidence." He smirked when he received a weak punch in the stomach.

"I hate you" he mumbled.

"I thought you loved me?" he teased.

"...In small doses..." was the quiet reply. Yamamoto ran his hand down Gokudera's side, gently massaging his hip. "Food first, I'm hungry." He untangled himself from Yamamoto and got out of bed stretching and groaning again. He looked out the window, water still falling from the sky, "Doesn't look like the rain's being nice to you Rain Guardian, looks like you have to stay the night." Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"I think it's being plenty nice" he whispered in his ear before giving it a light nip.

"I said food first" Gokudera complained half-heartedly.

"I wanna-" knock, knock, ding dong.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you home?" Tsuna called.

"Tenth!" "-eat you" Yamamoto finished as Gokudera went and answered the door. "Tenth, what are you doing here, it's pouring down. Quickly come in?"

"Uh, I can't Mum's in the car. I just came to bring your bag and ask if you were okay and have you seen Yamamoto, his club was worried."

"Oh, uh, Tsuna, please come in, we need to talk to you about something."

"O-okay" Tsuna hesitantly walked into the apartment after telling his mum 5 minutes.

"Could you please, put a shirt on? You act like you own the place, jeez" Gokudera huffed sitting down on the bed; Yamamoto grabbed a shirt from the floor, which was one of the many he has scattered there and moved behind Gokudera.

"Hey Tsuna" the rain guardian waved to his boss. Tsuna only just realising who he was.

"Yamamoto?"

"Pretty shocking, huh? I being here after he punched me really hard-" he just felt a repeat of earlier.

"Anyway, when you asked what we were doing earlier, yes we were having dancing lessons, but Yamamoto told you a lie. Talk and I'll hit you again" he threatened behind him as Yamamoto was about to open his mouth. "When he said I hate him and that we'd never, have you know... sex" he blushed a bit. He took a deep breath. "He lied, Idolikehimandwehavehadsex" he said all at once, panting when he was finished. Yamamoto held back his chuckle and pat Gokudera on the back soothingly.

"Wait, wait, wait? Let me get this straight. You like Yamamoto and I'm guessing Yamamoto likes you too, considering you said you've had" Tsuna swallowed hard, still incredibly uncomfortable with the word "sex together."

"A lot" Yamamoto added. Tsuna sighed, getting over his shock relatively quickly. Gokudera observed.

"How long?"

"Huh?" both Yamamoto and Tsuna asked looking stupid.

"How long have you known, Tenth?" Tsuna blushed looking away from his friends, ashamed of himself for not confronting them.

"Two years" he mumbled and Gokudera collapsed back into Yamamoto. "It was purely by accident."

Yamamoto looked thoughtful for a moment then he tapped his fist onto his palm, "Was it that time, when you were red all the time when we were around and couldn't make eye contact?" Tsuna nodded shamefully.

"So how long have you two, been..." he trailed not sure of the definition of their relationship.

"Dating?" Gokudera questioned. Tsuna nodded, "Almost four years I think, but we've been having sex for about two and a half years."

"I didn't need to know that detail" Tsuna mumbled. "Why did you guys hide this for so long?" he wasn't angry at the pair just confused and curious.

"Uh, that's my fault. Sorry Tenth" Gokudera put his head down.

"I wouldn't judge my best friends, if that's what you were scared of."

"No, of course not, I know that you care about us, it's just hard coming to terms with it sometimes. I didn't want to tell Tenth, unless I was absolutely certain of my decision. Remember about a year back I told you there was someone I liked?"

"I could put two and two together, but I wanted you to tell me."

"It wasn't like we were never going to tell you." Yamamoto added in defence.

"Well it doesn't matter now, everything's out in the open...err, well I guess not everything." The two guardians raised their eyebrows questioningly at the soon to be Mafia boss. "Uh, well you see...I'mgoingonadatewithMukuroinhalfanhour, bye" he quickly took off towards the door. But Yamamoto was much quicker and beat him to it.

"Say that again please?" he asked politely.

Tsuna took a deep breath "I'm going on a date with Mukuro in half an hour"

"That's what I thought you said" Gokudera mumbled. Tsuna braced himself for a lecture but Gokudera just smiled, a real smile, not the one he fabricated for the Tenth. "You had seemed happier lately, good for you Tsuna" he ruffled Tsuna's brown hair. Yamamoto smiled and threw his arms around his two best friends like he always did and they laughed for a bit.

"I got to get going now or mum will kill me" Tsuna quickly said his goodbyes and took off into the rain towards the car.

"I should've given him my umbrella" Gokudera mumbled as he watched the Tenth get soaked from the down pour. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You're not happy about Mukuro, are you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, just as long as the Tenth's happy and the bastard doesn't hurt him, its fine."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hayato Gokudera?" Yamamoto mocked as Gokudera glared.

"Asshole, that's mean. You know I'm not as cold as I put on." He turned around in Yamamoto's arms to face him.

"I know that but it might be a bit off putting for some people" Yamamoto explained.

"Should I throw you a shovel for that grave you're digging yourself?"

"Huh?" he asked just like the baseball idiot he is.

"It's an idiom, idiot" Yamamoto just blinked, not understanding that Gokudera was just mocking him. Gokudera laughed at the purely dumbfounded expression on his lover's face. He doubled over and Yamamoto scowled.

"Whatever" Yamamoto scooped Gokudera up and threw him over his shoulder, the silver haired teen laughing and flailing until he was thrown down on the bed, he quieted down when he watched Yamamoto remove his shirt.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he questioned as his lover straddled his hips.

"Thinking of how many ways I can devour you" he answered as he pushed his shirt up his pale stomach.

"But I wanted food" Gokudera whined and Yamamoto smirked.

"You get dessert before dinner" Gokudera raised his arms as he pulled the t-shirt off. He let his arms fall around Yamamoto's neck and hooked his finger in the chain the Rain Guardian wore with his ring on it, pulling him down and crashing their mouths together. Their sounds of passion were drowned out by the roaring of the thunder and crashing of the lightning as the storm continued and the rain got heavier.

Sunlight peeked through the shades the next morning, rousing Gokudera from a peaceful sleep. He woke up to feel gentle caresses running down his bare skin. He looked up through his silver locks to see amber eyes smiling contently. "Good Morning, Hayato" Yamamoto kissed his forehead.

"It is" he agreed and stretched before snuggling back into his lover's warmth just like Uri would. He groaned when he felt Yamamoto move, "Nnn, Takeshi..." not feeling the need to open his eyes until he felt his body being turned so he was lying on his back, Yamamoto sliding between his legs. "Baseball idiot, what are you doing?" he got his answer when a soft kiss was planted in the middle of his chest then another beneath that one and another and it went on as Yamamoto moved down slowly. Gokudera moaned softly as he felt himself start to get hard again. "T-takeshi, wasn't 4 rounds enough for you...last night, ah!" he moaned again when Yamamoto kissed his hip bones and gave them a light nip before getting to what he really wanted. He gave the tip a lick and a kiss before taking Gokudera into his mouth all the way to the base. Gokudera groaned as he felt himself being engulfed by the soft heat of Yamamoto's mouth. His hands flew down into Yamamoto's hair as he arched his back when he deep throated him, drawing out a gasped cry of his name. "T-takeshi, I'm-" Yamamoto knew he was close so he began to hum and moan, sending the vibrations into Gokudera, pushing him over the edge of bliss. Yamamoto swallowed everything he had to give him before moving back up to Gokudera's mouth and kissing him deeply, forcing him to taste himself. "You...have very...bad...habits...you know that?" Gokudera panted after breaking the kiss. Yamamoto moved back down his hands caressing Gokudera's skin as he went. The Italian instinctively spread his legs wider and thanks to the four rounds they did have he didn't need any preparation and Yamamoto thrust right in, stopping as he saw a grimace cross Gokudera's face.

"You okay, Hayato?" that was the first time he had spoken since he started this whole thing this morning. Gokudera gave him a small nod and Yamamoto claimed his lips as he began to snap his hips forward, hitting Gokudera's sweet spot dead on, making him throw his head back in a silent scream. Gokudera started meeting his hips with each thrust and he knew he had to pick up the pace. "Ah, ah! T-takeshi!" Gokudera cried.

"Hayato" he whispered as he started going faster and harder, continuously pounding his sweet spot, causing him to scream and writhe in pleasure.

"Takeshi, I..." he looked down at him as Yamamoto shifted and was now thrusting deeper inside his hot body, a sheen of sweat causing their bodies to glisten in the sunlight.

"Me too"

"No, I mean I-" he moaned again at a particularly hard thrust. "I lo-" he moaned again as Yamamoto slowed down, but still going deep. "I love you!" he exclaimed as Yamamoto snapped his hips hard driving deep into him and abusing his prostate. He picked up the pace again after that declaration and fucked him hard into the mattress. He felt Gokudera tighten around him and Gokudera put his hand between them to touch himself but it was slapped away with a growl.

"I'm going to make you come just like this...no touching yourself!" Gokudera didn't argue as he felt the coil in his stomach about to snap. He raked his hands down Yamamoto's back, leaving angry red marks. With another harsh thrust the coil snapped and he came all over his stomach and chest, screaming Yamamoto's name. Yamamoto felt Gokudera tighten even more around him and snapped his hips hard one last time as he emptied himself into his lover, groaning Gokudera's name and declaring his love, slowing down as he rode out his orgasm and collapsing on top of the Italian.

"I think...that...was...the best...sex...we've...ever had" Gokudera panted. Yamamoto shifted and braced himself on his arms, looking down into love filled emerald eyes. "Why are you crying?" Gokudera lifted a weak hand to Yamamoto's cheek.

"'Cause, you finally said you love me." He smiled as his tears fell silently. Gokudera smiled and wiped away the tears. Yamamoto's arms buckled and he rested his head on Gokudera's chest. They heard a loud growl and Gokudera blushed while Yamamoto chuckled. "I think I'll go start on some breakfast" he gave Gokudera a peck on the lips before getting out of the much too comfy bed.

"Put some pants on, you nudist!" Yamamoto wiggled his ass before bending down and grabbing his boxers. "Nice view" Gokudera commented as he cringed sitting up on the bed "and bring some painkillers!" he called as Yamamoto walked out the room. He shifted back so he was leaning against the headboard and sighed contently the last few minutes playing over in his head.

"Oh yeah, Hayato!" Yamamoto poked his head in the room.

"What?"

"I love you" Yamamoto had hope shinning in his eyes and Gokudera felt like being a tease.

"Me too" he smirked.

"Damn, worth a shot" Yamamoto continued to the kitchen. He decided to say screw it to the pain and put on his sweatpants before joining Yamamoto in the kitchen where they laughed and conversed as breakfast was made and eaten, they showered and passed the day by watching movies and snuggling on the couch with the occasional make-out session.

* * *

**So how was it? Bad? Horrible? Please tell me?! My friends don't read my stuff so I don't have any critics. But please don't flame, I'm new. I need encouragement! (*.*)**


End file.
